Grell is now a woman!
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: title says all..grell gets her gender-change and now has bewbs! Will? are you starring at her? please comment! rated T cuz im paranoid, but theres only kissing :P enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Heels were clicking loudly across the marble floors, resounding throughout the halls. All the shinigami's starred, dropped papers or bumping into each other as they ogled a certain red figure passing by, heading towards its office on the third floor. Long, gloved fingers ripped off the office name "Mr. Grell Sutcliff" and replaced it with "Ms. Grell Sutcliff". She made a noise of contempt, and entered her office, sitting down behind the somewhat messy desk. She opened a drawer, pulled out a folder and filled out certain blanks. Once it was finished, she started on the next, and got up, picked up the folders and scampered to a certain shinigami's office, down the hallway.

She swayed her new hips from side to side, making her long, red coat flow behind her, adding a feminine touch to her male clothes. She didn't bother knocking on his door, and came in, creating a dramatic entrance. All the men in the office, besides the one she came to see, starred at her new body, her new figure. "Chop, chop boys! You all have work to do, you can't stay here starring at me!" she smiled as the other boys scurried out of the room, leaving her with her supervisor, and crush. "Hello William." She purred, trailing her fingers across the edge of his desk. "Don't you have paperwork to do-" the folders dropped with a _clak!_ on his desk. He shut up, shocked. He looked up at his subordinate, and his jaw dropped. Grell was…a woman.

She had…breasts…and curves. She was…beautiful. Will just starred at her, he realized how un-proper he looked and closed his mouth. How rude to stare, especially at a … lady. "My, my Will. What are you starring at?" Grell teased. "Nothing. Why, why are you... like that?" was all he managed to say. "I'm a woman, Will!" I've…I've noticed. But…how?" "Surgery. It's been on my schedule for months! I'm a woman, its about time I look like one." she explained as she fidgeted with her bra. "Right…" Will took out his shinigami handbook, seeing if there was anything against female shinigami's…there wasn't. He wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed at that. "Get back to work." Grell nodded and danced out of the room. Will's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. He couldn't have helped but stare directly at Grell's new chest…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with other stories, school and watching Japanese tv shows I cant understand a word of, literally :P

Anyway, the main reason there haven't been more chapters is cuz, well, I don't really know what else to write for this story, so if you have ideas, please PM me

No guarantees that the story will continue tho, sorry :(


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys! SO sorry for the long wait but i didnt really know what to write for this chapter.. but anyways.. here it is! please enjoy!

* * *

Noon, Shinigami lunchtime

Grell handed in a hefty amount of paperwork and left, heading straight for a certain shinigami's place…

She had been here so many times that the owner had told her to come inside any time she felt like it. Grell opened the creaky door and let herself in and turned around to face a dark room.

"Undertaker?" she queried, walking across the room, careful to not knock over any coffins.

"Yeessss?" the grey-haired shinigami stepped out of a nearby coffin, his eyes glinting green.

"Ah, there you are! I have something to show you!"

"What is it m'dear?" Undertaker only called Grell 'm'lady' because she wanted to be called one.

"Come and see!" she giggled as Undertaker stepped out of the coffin and cocked his head to the side, confused, but he approached her none-the-less,

"What's neeewww?"

"This!" she had been hiding in the shadows and stepped out into a ray of sunlight from an overhead window, showing Undertaker her new form.

"Ohhh! How lovely! He he he he…" He lifted her chin so that he could get a good look at her face, he then proceeded to walking around Grell, examining her new body.

"Verrryyy niice!"

"Oh, isn't it? I LOVE it!" she danced on the spot in joy.

"Would you care to stay for teeeaaa, m'lady?" Grell nodded as she went to turn on the lights.

The two delirious shinigami's spent an enjoyable luncheon together, spent in much laughter and talk from Grell, explaining the ups and downs of her new gender.

"Ta-ta, 'Taker!" Grell waved her fingers and left. She couldn't help but smile as she made her way back to the Shinigami office.

"Hey Grell-sempai, where've you been- WHOA!" Ronald Knox had been carrying a handful of paperwork he was handing in to Will when he met up with Grell and saw her body. Grell merely giggled at her co-workers' dumbstruck face.

His eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he looked her up and down, taking in this change.

"Hey, Ronnie! Don't stare at a woman like that, it's rude!" she swatted Ron's face with a folder from the ground and kissed his cheek. Ron closed his mouth and slowly started picking up his mess as Grell went into her office.

"Hey Grell." greeted Alan in a monotone voice. He looked at her and frowned, something was extremely different about Grell today… His eyes bulged and he froze on the spot. He tapped Eric's foot with his own to make him look at Grell. Eric's eyes widened and he chuckled as he stood up to see Grell more closely. He leaned over her shoulder and peered down…

"Hey! Don't you know any better than to look down a woman's shirt?!" Grell shrieked, standing up and covering her chest.

"Nah, you know I'm just kidding! I'm not into that kind of stuff." He said, lazily turning to look at Alan, a playful smirk appearing on his face. Alan merely blushed and went back to work. Grell hmpfed and sat back down.

A few hours later…

"Wiiiill!" Grell sang as she sauntered into his office, carrying a handful of paperwork.

"Yes, Sutcliff?" he replied flatly.

"Guess what!" she said excitedly, shaking her derriere.

"What?"

"We have a reaping together in 15 minutes!" she squealed as she jumped with joy. Will sighed and went to get his death scythe that was propped up against the wall. Grell snatched it out of his reach and held it away from him teasingly.

"Not now Sutcliff." He held his hand out patiently, but Grell merely stuck her tongue out at his hand. She shook her head,

"Will… if you want your scythe back, you'll have to kiss me." She murmured seductively. Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Sutcliff…" he warned. She merely smiled and took a step towards him, keeping his scythe hidden behind her back.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Will raised an eyebrow and groaned as Grell caressed his cheek with one hand. She looked up at him pleadingly. He quickly tried to snatch his scythe back but Grell was faster and jumped back. She giggled as he frowned at her. She made a "come here" motion with her fingers as she took a step closer.

Will remained at his spot as Grell leaned right up against him, laying her hand on his chest. Will looked down at her disapprovingly as she went on her toes to press her lips against his. Her lips played with his, attempting to make him play along. Grell persisted until he finally decided to kiss her back, much to her heart's content. She ran her fingers through his neatly combed hair, still holding his scythe behind her. She moaned in pleasure as Will licked her lips, to which she replied by letting his tongue roam across the insides of her mouth. She deepened the kiss, and was about to slip her tongue inside his mouth when she felt the scythe was snatched out of her hands and sudden cold air across her lips.

"Oh, Will!" at first she frowned, but soon replaced her grimace with a wide smile. "Oh, Will! I'll cherish that moment forever!" she said, swinging on the spot. Will wiped his mouth with a tissue and combed his hair back down. He grabbed Grell's mass of hair and dragged her out of his office.

45 minutes later, Reaping completed. Grim Reapers' headed back to the Shinigami Dispatch when Grell insisted they stop by the Phantomhive Manor…

"Come ON Will! It's only a bit further!" whined Grell, practically dragging Will forward. He merely sighed and pushed up his glasses as they rounded the corner to the estates' front gates.

Grell squealed with glee as she noticed her favourite butler fixing one of Finny's latest mistakes.

He was bent down, carefully re-potting the master's favourite white roses when he was surrounded in a large shadow. He turned his head and noticed a pair of red and black heels, he sighed in dismay and stood up, nearly dropping the garden shovel when he saw Grell.

"Hiii Sebas-chan! Like it?" she giggled as she spun around, showing him her full body.

"G-Grell… what's happened?" he asked, his eyes roaming all over her new body.

"I'm a woman!" she exclaimed loudly, sending a few nearby birds into flight.

"I can see that…"

"Do you like it?" she asked, posing for him. He nodded and smiled softly. He made sure his work was done and went back inside.

"Good-day to you Mr. Spear- ah! Young master?" Ciel had come outside for a short walk and had practically walked into Sebastian.

"I wanted to take a break from all that dreary paper work so I'm going for a walk around the grounds… Grell? Is that you?" the young boy peered around Sebastian and gave Grell a quizzical look, his eyes starring at her chest in specific.

"Yes it is! And would you mind not starring at a lady's chest!" she covered her breasts with her arms and narrowed her brow at Ciel.

"Come now, young master, it is rude to stare at a lady so. Haven't I taught you _any_ manners?" Sebastian smirked down at Ciel. The young earl glared up at Sebastian and went to take a closer look at Grell, averting his eyes from her chest. She turned around for him with a smile and posed, pressing her hands against Will's chest and bending one of her knees. Will took a step back and Grell wavered on the spot before falling…

"Ahhhh - oh?" Grell hadn't hit the ground, instead, Sebastian had her in his arms.

"Now really Mr. Spears, letting a lady fall. How rude." He helped Grell back to her feet and bowed before joining his master back inside.

* * *

and there it is! chapter 2.. hoped you liked it, i'll try to post a chapter 3 ASAP but i have to finish writing "RonXWill" as well, so it will take a bit of time, but not as long as this chapter took to make :P

thanks to: Guest (who said Will should man-up and ask Grell on a date, which i think i'll in the next chapter :P)

GoldenNekoLover14 (thanks for your advice, i'll keep it in mind next time) ds (well here's grell showing will, undertaker and sebby her new bod, i wont make her go to claude cuz i dont really like claude :P)

RainbowStar000 (thanks! it warms my heart every time i get a review asking for another chapter :) ),

tohru15 (la chirurgie n'est pas la meilleur facon d'avoir un nouveau corps, mais c'est la seul :( mais maintenant Grell a un nouveau corps! :P)

and Lin Is Amazing (sorry for the wait, i hope this chapter isn't too bad)


	4. Chapter 4

Grell is now a woman ch 4

guys, im really sorry for those who've been waiting forever to read this next chapter, but in my mind, somehow, i had finished this story... obviously, i hadn't

now, here's a warning *WARNING*

there it is...

ok, the warning is, i've started reading parody/humour/crack fanfics on here, and i was all hyper and weird today, and im still kinda weird right now, so this story DOES contain _some_ crack, _some_ stupidity which i prolly wouldn't have posted if i were in my normal state... but, now that im all weird, the stories' better :P

yeah, the ending is a bit abrupt, and weird, and thats just cuz i wanted to post this ASAP, even if it wasn't totally finished... i'll try to post the next chapter soon, but no promises.. and i won't forget the next chapter either -_-

anyways, enjoy XD

* * *

_"Ahhhh - oh?" Grell hadn't hit the ground, instead, Sebastian had her in his arms._

_"Now really Mr. Spears, letting a lady fall. How rude." He helped Grell back to her feet and bowed before joining his master back inside._

"Heeyyy! Aren't you going to invite us in for tea?" Grell asked, scrunching her brow.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder at Grell. He shrugged,

"Might as well. Sebastian, serve tea for 3 in the garden."

"Yes, young master." Sebastian bowed and went to the kitchen. Grell looped her arm through Will's and followed Ciel to the yard.

They talked about several odd topics, of which they were currently talking about how Grell wasn't looking forward to, being a woman and all.

Well, _she_ was doing the talking, while Ciel and Will merely listened and sipped their tea, hoping she'd shut up soon.

"And that's not all! I gotta shave, I mean, I shaved my legs in my _other form, _but now I also shave my armpits and my-"

"That's quite enough, don't you think?" Ciel was looking at Sebastian pouring his tea, but glanced at Grell. She must have gotten the hint, for she shrugged and sipped her tea. Sebastian stood behind Ciel patiently, and (obviously) Grell's eyes landed on said butler. She grinned, hoping that with her new body, maybe she'll have better luck in seducing her dreamy demon, seeing as he wasn't interested in her at all when she was a man. Sebastian sighed softly, and turned to look at Grell, who'd been starring at him for the past minute. She winked at him and grinned, hiding her blushing face behind her teacup. Sebastian arched a thin eyebrow at Grell, and turned his attention to his master, who was getting up.

"Thank you for the tea. Good-day." Will nodded at Ciel and –reluctantly- nodded at Sebastian as a form of 'farewell', and grabbed Grell's elbow, and pulled her away.

"Ahhh, Wiiiill, no need to be so rough~." Grell whined. Will let go of Grell's arm, and the two Reaper's made their way back to HQ.

"Why on earth did you want to stop by that manor?" Will snapped, agitated that he'd had to be in a demon's presence for so long.

Well, they _were_ enemies.

"I wanted to show Sebas-chan my _currrves_, Will!" The black-haired man scoffed.

"Look! _Feeeeel_ ma _currrves_, Wiiill~!" Grell grabbed Will's hand and guided it to her hips and waist, rubbing it so he would feel her womanly curves.

"S-sutcliff!" Will pulled his hand away quickly, and kept on walking, hoping his subordinate wouldn't notice the slight colour in his cheeks.

"Weeellll?"

"Well what?" he snapped, still blushing.

"Did you feel them, Will? Did you feel my _womanly_ curves~?" Will started getting rather hot and loosened his tie a bit, and exhaled, hoping it would help relax him… it didn't.

"S-stop this n-nonsense…" was all he said in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~whoooooooooo!

They arrived back at the Shinigami Dispatch, and went into their offices. Will collapsed behind his desk, flung his glasses on the desk, and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed deeply in frustration; all the way back from the manor, he'd used every ounce of self-control he had to stop himself from grabbing Grell and whisking her away right then and there. He'd felt this certain… _something_… when he was near Grell, and it wasn't the usual annoyance or dislike he usually felt towards the eccentric reaper. (A/N: i really suck at emotional writing, or anything to so with expressing feelings, so please forgive me if it truly sucks balls D:)

Later that night… Ron and Grell are at a bar after work. Ron says he'll be going to the washroom, and doesn't come back. 15 minutes later, Grell turns and looks around the bar, and finds Ronald making out with some blonde mortal. Grell scoffs, and turns back to her drink. (yet another A/N: i didn't bother writing this part out properly, cuz i was a bit lazy... and now this chapter kinda sucks cuz of my random mood swings -_- please forgive me .)

"Ohh! This just cannot be! Who on earth could have such ravishing red hair such as yours? It flares like the bright August sun and burns like a deep, fiery passionate love! Ohh, and to be in the presence of one such as yourself, my lovely _cinnamon heart_, truly does make one… _giddy_… with excitement." The somewhat drunk blonde pervert ran his fingers through her long, red hair, which earned him quite the eyebrow raise from Grell.

"Ex…scuze, me… what on all _bloody_ earth- no that's not right… earths' not that bloody… wish it were though, red's such a _lovely_ colour…don't you think? Hang on, scratch that last, I'm not asking you, you obviously don't love red, atleast not like I do anyways…hang on... wasn't I annoyed with you for something…? Hmmm…what wazzi-_right_! Get your creepy pervy hands _off_ my hair or I'll… um… or… or I'll… I'll uhm… I'll colour you in red! Yes! Yes, I will… your nails, I mean. 'Cos I'm definitely _not_ dumping a quart of red nail polish on you, that'd be such a waste… now, where was I… oh yes! Another one please." Grell pointed to her glass, talking to the bartender. He filled it up and grunted, going back to cleaning dirty glasses.

"Oh, your hair is magnificent! So bright and extraordinary, it is! Oh how on earth do you keep it this-"

"Squeeze me." Grell interrupted before dropping a few bills onto the counter and hopping off her stool, grabbing her pocketbook and wobbling her way to the door, in 3" heels. The Viscount, however downed the drink in his hand and followed her, a creepy pervert-y (drunk) grin plastered on his face. (A/N: (again...) Grell says "squeeze me" instead of excuse me" bcuz... i said so. also, for those who didn't get it, the pervy blonde dude is the viscount of druitt XD)

30 minutes later, Will walks into the bar, recognizes Ronald, who is still exchanging spit with some random blonde chick, and goes to his table.

He looms over Ron, who isn't bothered by this in the least, in fact, he's still quite oblivious to Will's presence. So, Will did what every other normal person would do when they're being ignored; he coughed.

Well, he faked a cough, really, because, seriously, who can cough on command.

"Mmwah? Oh, haiii sempai… wanna drink?" Ron looked up at his boss with a goofy grin on his face, one that clearly indicated that he was extremely intoxicated, and that the chances of him appearing on time for work the next day, were very very near impossible.

So, Will sighed and "accidentally" pushed the blonde off Ron's lap, and brought his face right up near Rons'.

"Where… is… Sutcliff?" was all he said, gritting his teeth. Ron starred down at his kissing-buddy who was on the floor, and pouted. You see, Ronald, in his drunken state, had decided that he was in love with this name-less, drunk woman, and had intended on exchanging his spit with hers all night, really.

But now, his boss, William Tight-ass Spears, had pushed her on the floor, and his lips were slowly starting to feel again, and he didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit, no sirree. So he looked up at Will with large, watery eyes and said, "I dunno…"

The woman at Ronald's feet was getting back up, and was about to press her also-numb lips against his when she was punched back onto the floor.

"WhErE Is ShE?"

"Heeyyyyyyyyy sempaii! That wasn't n-oi-ce!" Will shot Ron a glare so dark, it would have given him nightmares for months, if he had been conscious, but alas, poor drunk Ronny isn't conscious, or in his right mind, so he'll only have faint memories about this glare.

"I fink she wen' datta way…" Ron pointed to the door. Will nodded and went off in search of Grell.

* * *

i hope someone liked whatever the hell i just wrote...

XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ron pointed to the door. Will nodded and went off in search of Grell.

"Sutcliff! Sutcliff! Sut-oh damn it all! Grell! Grell!"

Will called out in the middle of the night, getting silence in return. He heard laughter in the distance, and ran in its direction; it was the only sound he heard, so he might as well see if it was Grell. He ran down several streets, and stopped… silence.

"Hahahahaha, you know, you really shouldn't do that!" a feminine voice rang out, echoing through the deserted streets. Will ran in the direction of the voice, only to find empty streets. He heard laughter a little further, and ran towards it.

Grell laughed at the man.

No, not _with_ him, not at his _jokes_, but _at_ him.

She had gone to a bar with Ronald, minding her own business, until this blonde chap had decided to tag along on her walk home. He had introduced himself as the Viscount of Drevitt or other… Grell couldn't remember, she was too busy searching for her keys; they always got lost in her purse… or maybe they just always ran away from her.

"A-ha! Found them." She held them out for, uh… _him_ to see. She'd given up the task of remembering, so for the time being, Grell decided to call this, this guy, _dude_.

She opened her door, and _dude_ followed her in.

Not that she minded, but this was _her_ apartment, and she hadn't invited him in, much less invited him to walk home with her.

"Oh, what a lovely apartment, my cinnamon heart! So full of red!"

"Yes, I know." Though, due to Grell's immense consumption of alcohol that night, it sounded more like "Yesh-i-nuw", oddly, it went unnoticed by _dude_. He slipped off her coat and flung _both_ hers and _his_ coat on the couch. He shot her a creepy grin and took her hand, the one that was about to turn on the lights, and gently directed her to her bedroom…

"Grell! Grell!" Will's throat hurt from so much yelling. He jogged to catch up to the voices he'd heard, and luckily enough, he found himself at Grell's apartment building. He went in, and dashed up the stairs.

When he got to Grell's floor, he found her door, and turned the knob. Locked. Damn! He sighed, "Forgive me, Sutcliff." He muttered, before kicking down the door. It landed with a crash, loud enough to wake the surrounding tenants, but he didn't care. He barged in and followed Grell's scented perfume and the stench of alcohol, to her bedroom. Just before he reached the door, Grell shrieked. He threw open the door and found Grell had been pinned to her bed by some blonde creep. He had a devilish smirk on his face, but once he saw Will, it was wiped off his face and replaced with a look of annoyance and hatred. He charged at Will, planning to knock him out cold and go back to deflowering the beautiful rose he'd captured. But alas, the Viscount's plans changed as Will punched him in the face.

"Don't-you-ever-touch-my-Grell-again!" Will shouted with every punch he landed on the poor bloke. Soon enough, the Viscount was on the floor, knocked out.

"W-will?" Grell had been semi-conscious during the fight and only now seemed to process some of what had happened. She propped herself up on her elbows, with her shirt buttons undone, revealing most of her chest, though thankfully, she had a (red) bra on. The Viscount had also managed to unbutton her pant buttons, and exposed her navel. She had kicked off her shoes when she had come in earlier, and she'd lost her socks sometime during all the commotion. Her glasses were on the floor, with cracked lenses, and her hair was in an extremely messy bun. In short, Grell looked like she was drunk, and had almost been raped… which was exactly what had happened.

"Grell… are you alright?" Will went to sit by her and tried to find any wounds or bruises of sorts.

"uh…mm… ma head kinda hurtchs, but das'bout tit…" Will sighed and went to get her some pajamas… red ones, of course, that was all Grell had.

He turned around to hand them to Grell, but she was already asleep, snoring softly. He smiled and put the clothes back on the dresser, and went to tuck her in. He buttoned up her shirt, blushing like an idiot, and did up her pants as well. He untied her hair softly, without waking her, and pulled the blankets over top. She smiled in her sleep and turned over. He picked up her broken glasses and shook his head…Grell loved those glasses, she'll throw a fit when she sees them tomorrow. He placed them on her dresser and went to leave. The door was semi-closed with his hand on the knob when he turned back to look at her… she slept so peacefully… and beautifully too…

Will struggled for a minute with an internal battle debating whether or not he should kiss her goodnight. Finally, after reassuring himself that she won't remember it the next morning, he crept back into her room and leaned over her. He gently stroked her porcelain cheek and ran his fingers through her delicate red hair… he felt guilty and somewhat shameful for having succumbed to his feelings for Grell.

At that very moment, the moment where William T Spears was indeed admitting to himself that he was in love with Grell Sutcliff, the sleeping reaper let out a rather loud pig-like snort in her sleep and turned over, making Will feel like somewhat of an idiot… and secretly despising Grell for having ruined his moment. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her cheek and felt a jolt of electricity course through him. Grell emitted a soft "mmm" and turned back to face Will. For a moment he though he'd waken her, but hearing soft snores told him that that was not the case. He looked at her once more before getting up and leaving.

"hmmm… wll…wi…ll….will…" Grell had started talking in her sleep.

Will looked back at her, and once again, a debate started inside him. Should he go to her? Or not?

_She _is_ calling my name… she's drunk… I so desperately want to be near her… she might not want me… don't be ridiculous, she's wanted you for years… she's drunk… so what?_

And that is what Will's mind was doing at that moment, until Grell stirred and opened her eyes. She noticed Will, and frowned, confused.

"W-will? What are you doing *yawn* here?"

"Shh, it's ok, go back to sleep." He went to tuck her in again, this time, restraining the urge to kiss her.

"But Will-"

"It's ok, you'll take the day off tomorrow."

"No, Will-" Grell started getting up.

"Oh no you don't, get back to sleep."

"Will-"

"We'll back about it tomorrow."

"Will! Will you just shut up for a minute!" Grell yelled softly. Her boss didn't say another word.

"Thank you… what happened?"

"I said we'll talk about it tomorrow." He went to leave, once again. He was almost into the hallway when Grell spoke up again.

"Will…"

"Yes, Grell?" he replied, slightly annoyed.

"Will… will you sleep here…with me, tonight?" she asked nervously, biting her lip. She saw his eyes widen and quickly blurted out,

"You don't have to, I mean I was just offering, y'know… never mind, it was a stupid question…"

"Yes." Grell looked up at Will confusedly.

"Yes, yes I'll sleep with you tonight." He replied slowly. Grell's mouth broke into a sweet smile and she scooted over to leave him enough room in her cramped, single bed. Will couldn't help but blush as he removed his shoes and socks, and his jacket. He slid into the bed next to Grell, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, she had cuddled into his arm.

"No, Grell…" She pouted somewhat and was going to go back to her side of the bed when she felt his arm around her. She cuddled into his chest, and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

At the moment, Will felt somewhat embarrassed and nervous as he had little time over his Reaper years to get involved in love, which left him somewhat clueless as to he should do next…

"Grell?" he knew she should get some rest, but he had to ask…

"Hmmm?"

"Do you… uh…perhaps, um… well, you've given me the impression of it, but you see, I'm not quite sur-"

"Will." He looked down to find Grell looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said softly. How she had longed to say those words!

Her words made Will blush…uncontrollably. He avoided her gaze.

"Oh, yes... well, um… I see… well…" He couldn't stop blushing! Stupid blood rush, stupid heated face… He looked down at Grell and noticed her face was much closer than before. Much, _much_ closer.

He watched intently, as her green and yellow eyes approached his. Their noses were practically touching! She brought her lips close to his and her eyes went slightly cross-eyed before she closed them.

"I love you, Grell Sutcliff." He murmured, before pressing his lips against her soft ones. She smiled and kissed him back.

Their lips played against each others' for awhile, rarely coming up for a breath. Will was tempted to go a bit further, and licked Grell's lips. She gasped softly, and let his tongue roam all over the insides of her mouth. She pushed his tongue back with hers, and they playfully fought for dominance, Grell won and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She placed her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his ebony locks. Will moaned softly and ran his fingers up her back. They kissed for what seemed like hours, until eventually, at 3 o'clock in the morning, they finally decided to stop, and go to sleep.

Grell woke that morning to the smell of waffles and coffee. She sat up and yawned, looking around her room... her pajamas were on her dresser, her glasses were on her nightstand and several pieces of mens' clothing littered her floor. She frowned, confused, but immediately regretted it; it gave her a massive headache. She got up, clutching her head, and followed the scent to the kitchen.

Grell peeked around the wall to find Will at her kitchen counter, cooking waffles. He must have heard her, for he turned around and smiled at her. He took the cooked waffles out of the machine and went to hug Grell.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Somehow, even though this was their first morning together; it just all felt so... _comfortable_, and _natural_. Like, this was the _way it should be_...

Grell stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Will was about to slip his tongue in her mouth when she abruptly pulled back.

"Morning breath.." she said, pointing to her mouth.

"I really do not care." Will smiled before leaning down to kiss her again...

Later that morning, one the waffles had been devoured, Grell and Will sat at the kitchen table, sipping their coffee.

"Will... is this a dream?" Grell asked, still unable to believe the man of her dreams had indeed stayed over at her apartment for the night.

"No, absolutely not. I truly do love you Grell." her took her hand in his and kissed it. Her heart soared, but soon came crashing back down...

"OH holy shit! Look at the time!" Grell jumped out of her seat and ran to her bedroom, Will hot on her heels.

They got dressed, and left the apartment no more than 7 minutes later...

Will practically killed a few pedestrians on their way to work, but, y'know, they were late.. so, whatevs...

That day, Grell and Will shot each other smiles, when they were alone for a minute, they gave each other quick kisses, and when they had to walk to someones' office, they held hands.

Ron, who was seated between them, couldn't understand why his boss and 'senior' were smiling at each other when they thought no one was looking. Puzzled, he got up and asked Alan to come out in the hallway for a minute.

"What's wrong, Knox?"

"Is it just me, or is there something going on between Grell-sempai and Will-sempai?"

Alan peeked through the glass wall, but jumped back as the door opened. It was Eric.

"Erriiiic, you scared me." Alan scolded, and went back to spying.

"Sorry, love." Eric grinned and leaned over Alan, resting his chin on the shorter mans' shoulder. Ron sighed, somewhat annoyed.

Grell snuck another smile at Will, and went back to doing her paperwork.

"Grell..."

"Yeah?"

"You do realize we're alone..." Will grinned mischievously.

"Oh? Are we really?" Grell looked around the office, to indeed find themselves alone. "Hmm."

"Grell..." Grell looked up to find Will looming over her desk, a seductive grin plastered on his face. She got up and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, and strated to untie his tie...

"Where'd they go? I can't see them anymore!"

"Whadya mean?"

"I could see Will from this angle, but Eric, erm... _distracted_ me, for a while, and when I looked back, he was gone."

"Can't you see Grell-sempai?"

"Not from this angle."

"_Aahhh-... Will-_" The black-haired Shinigami kissed Grell after having sucked on her neck, which would most definately leave a hickey.

"ha-ha! Gotch-" Ronald burst in, to find Will pushing Grell against her desk and his shirt unbuttoned. The two of them blushed, seeing Alan and Eric peeking in from the hallway.

"Ohh... is _that_ whats been going on between you two?" Ron asked.

Will and Grell only blushed more, nodding. Will disentangled himself from Grell, and buttoned up his shirt, while Grell flattened out her clothes.

Eric laughed as he came back into the room and clapped Will on the back.

"I knew it, i knew it... i knew it would happen, one day... i just knew it..." he muttered as he went back to his desk. Alan shuffled in, blushing somewhat, and also seating himself.

Ron just scratched the back of his head nervously, but eventually sat down as well. Grell pecked Will on the cheek, and sat down.

"Right... _work_."

* * *

there ya go... quite sure its the last chapter... :P

sorry for the really bad emotional-stuff, i SUCK at that :/

and sorry for the sucky ending... i had to come up with one asap, so.. yeah

hope you guys liked the story!

please review! i loooove seeing my inbox filled with reviews, or favourites, or follows... :D

thanks to everyone who _did_ review, favourite and follow this story! :P


End file.
